El Laberinto de mi Corazón
by xSecretGarden
Summary: Una historia basada en el romance de dos almas gemelas que se ven envueltas en una misteriosa separación...
1. Capítulo I Los Recuerdos

**Capitulo I - "Los recuerdos"**

Se encontraba apoyado en una de las mesas de madera de la sala, en el borde de la misma se encontraba una copa con vino. La oscuridad invadía la habitación y la única luz que se asomaba provenía de la lejana habitación al final del pasillo, su dormitorio.

-Debes dormir... -Se dijo a sí mismo mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo de vino-

Al acabar su bebida, que después de tanto tiempo se había convertido en una costumbre, se dispuso a ir a su dormitorio. Todas las noches antes de dormir se tomaba una copa de vino, lo ayudaba a alivianar su dolor... el dolor de su corazón. Con el sabor del vino aún en su garganta entró en su cama y sintió como el cansancio se apoderaba de él.

--

_"Mi dulce niña,_

_Mi dulce amor"._

Era un bello día de Febrero; el Sol se asomaba y los pájaros adornaban el día con sus hermosas melodías. Sofía y Damián se encontraban abrazados en la cama, toda la noche se habían demostrado su amor incondicional. Las sábanas los cubrían a medias y el Sol alumbraba poco a poco esa habitación llena de pasión. Damián abrió poco a poco los ojos y sintió como recorría su cuerpo una gran sensación de bienestar, era lo mejor que había sentido en toda su vida, ahora sabía lo que era amar, lo había descubierto con ella, su bella niña, quién estaba a su lado todavía dormida. Él sonrío y llevo su mano a sus preciosos cabellos, podía notar como el color café claro de su pelo cambiaba al darle el Sol, se asomaban pequeños reflejos rubios. Se entretuvo por un rato deshaciendo algunos de sus rulos y poco a poco fue bajando su mano, recorriendo de ésta manera todo su cuerpo, desde su cuello hasta sus hombros y sus brazos, y poco a poco su mano se fue deslizando hasta sus pechos, sintió esa zona más elevada que el resto de su cuerpo y siguió hasta su cintura y luego sus piernas, volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido de regreso, y sintió como ella suavemente se despertaba. Un suspiro de placer salió de su boca, la cual luego se convirtió en una amplia y cálida sonrisa, la única sonrisa que lo hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas, la única sonrisa que lo hacía sentir especial, por que así se sentía el cuando estaba con ella. Se abrazaron suavemente y Damián poso sus labios en los de Sofía, entregándole un suave beso que luego se convirtió en uno más pasional.

-Te Amo.. -Le dijo Sofía con su suave voz y lo siguió besando-

-Yo a ti, no sabes cuánto... -Le respondió Damián-

Ella significaba todo para él, era su dulce amor, su cielo, su ángel y el amor era enteramente correspondido. Ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos toda la vida.

-Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar -Le dice Sofía mientras recorre con su dedo el pecho de él-

-Lo prometo -Le respondió Damián mientras agarraba ese pálido dedo y lo besaba suavemente- Jamás te dejaré.

--

Un ahogado grito silencioso lo despertó, de un golpe se sentó en la cama y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, no podía entender por que soñaba lo mismo todas las noches. Se volteó y miro el reloj de la mesita de noche, eran las 4:37 de la mañana y debía levantarse a las 6, todavía quedaba algo de tiempo para descansar. Sintió como una cálida mano rodeaba su cintura acompañada de una voz femenina.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó la mujer con un tono suave y sensual-

-Sí, sólo tuve una pesadilla. -Un tono seco y frío dominó la oración-

-Entonces vuelve a dormirte, Damián -Le respondió la mujer ésta vez con un tono de amargura-

Damián decidió hacerle caso y volvió a acomodarse en la cama, esperando solamente no volver a tener ese sueño de nuevo.

Las horas pasaron y al dar las seis de la mañana el despertador empezó a sonar. Damián se despertó cansado, no había podido dormir bien esa noche, pero eso no importaba ya, ahora tenía que ir al trabajo y nadie ahí se iba a preocupar de las pesadillas que lo atormentaban. Se despertó y se percató que la cama estaba vacía... ¿A dónde se había ido ella?. Se levantó y caminó al baño, abrió la regadera y se despojó de su pijama, que en realidad era solo un pantalón azul oscuro, que a pesar de ser holgado, lograba resaltar sus dotes masculinos. Sintió el calor del aire y supo que el agua ya había calentado lo suficiente.

Dieron las 7 de la mañana y Damián se encontraba en el estacionamiento de "D Productions" aparcando su lujoso automóvil. El era el presidente de la compañía y por lo tanto el dinero no era un problema para él. Gozaba de un buen sueldo que le permitía darse lujos que otras personas no podían, sin embargo, su corazón se encontraba en un laberinto sin salida, y no precisamente uno divertido. Trataba de ver el lado positivo de las cosas y algunas veces lograba sonreír, el único problema es que las veces que había sonreído podían contarse con una sola mano, no podía olvidar a su ángel, a su niña de cuentos, a su Sofía.

"D Productions" era la compañía de muebles más cotizada de toda Alemania, y su sede principal quedaba en Berlín, por lo tanto Damián debía vivir ahí o al menos cerca. Era una idea que no le llamó mucho la atención al principio, ya que le gustaba ser libre, no le gustaba estar atrapado por nada ni nadie. Sin embargo, encontró una bella casa ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad de la que se enamoró totalmente. Estaba ubicada en una colina y para llegar a ella debías conocer la dirección, ya que se encontraba casi oculta en una estratégica posición que la convertían en una casa bastante exclusiva. Al estar ubicada en una colina contaba con un hermoso paisaje casi irreal y como si no fuera suficiente contaba con un jardín inmenso lleno de flores, árboles y espacio para todo tipo de mascota. Damián todavía recordaba cuando aún estaba de venta y su amada lo convenció de ir a verla...

-Sé que te va a encantar, es preciosa-Decía Sofía emocionada, mientras bajaba la ventana del carro para sentir la brisa en su rostro- Cuando la vi supe que era para nosotros, ahí construiremos nuestra familia-Respiro hondo para luego exhalar, amaba a la naturaleza y le encantaba el olor a pinos que se sentía camino a esa casa- Y además huele bien-Se río.

Damián no podía dejar de sonreír, su felicidad era la suya. Cada vez que la veía sonreír sentía su corazón dando saltos, amaba verla reír. Tomó su mano y dio vuelta a una última curva para encontrarse con un gran portón que automáticamente se abrió, el vendedor los esperaba. Al frente había un camino no muy largo de piedras con orquídeas a los lados que terminaba en una hermosísima casa de ladrillos con flores de todos los colores. Ella tenía razón, era preciosa.

-Nunca te equivocas-Dijo Damián mientras la veía con una sonrisa en su rostro-Eres perfecta.

-No lo soy-Le respondió Sofía con las mejillas ruborizadas-

Esa tarde la pasaron en esa casa, la recorrieron completa y se enamoraron de ella. Damián podía imaginar su vida con Sofía en ella, iban a tener a sus hijos ahí y envejecerían juntos en esa misma casa. El dormitorio principal era una obra de arte, tenía una chimenea de piedras y un balcón que daba al jardín, era un lugar romántico y sagrado, sólo para su Sofía y él.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas en el último piso y rápidamente Damián se incorporó a la realidad. Caminó con paso firme hacia su oficina mientras escuchaba los murmullos que venían de sus empleadas, era algo normal, estaba acostumbrado. Él sabía que despertaba deseo en las mujeres y después de Sofía intento calmar su dolor en muchas, desde jóvenes hasta señoras de alta sociedad. Pasó por delante del puesto de su secretaria personal y la saludó con una sonrisa mientras abría con sus varoniles manos la gran puerta de su oficina. Colocó su maletín encima de su escritorio y sacó algunas carpetas que guardo debajo de su musculoso brazo, al cual lo cubría un perfecto traje color negro, que hacia contraste con la camisa azul clara que llevaba. Su cabello café oscuro era largo, aunque no demasiado, alcanzaba para amarrarse una pequeña cola atrás y así lo llevaba siempre, excepto cuando dormía. Sus hermosos ojos azules combinaban con su camisa y le daban un aspecto aún más atractivo. Su voz era fuerte, masculina, y su cuerpo era el resultado de mucho gimnasio y actividades al aire libre.

Salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones donde lo esperaban. Entró y saludo a todos con un cálido "Buenos días", que jamás levantaría sospechas de la pesadilla mental por la que Damián pasaba. Se sentó en la gran silla del final de la larga mesa y observo que un puesto adelante suyo estaba vació. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose se escuchó y detrás de la misma salió la figura de la persona que faltaba.

Era una mujer muy bella, de figura esbelta y una altura por encima del promedio. A su paso dejaba un aroma exquisito que completaban a la ya por sí sola hermosa mujer. Estaba vestida con una falda negra algo provocativa y una camisa manga larga de color blanco, que sutilmente transparentaba la ropa íntima femenina que llevaba abajo, en uno de sus brazos llevaba una chaqueta color negro que combinaba con su falda y en el otro llevaba un maletín. Su paso era firme y decidido, a pesar de llevar unos altos tacones que dificultarían el caminar de muchas mujeres. Su cabello era negro como la noche y lo llevaba recogido en un elegante moño. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, hermosos para quienes no la conocían, pero vacíos para los que sí. Llego a su asiento pero antes de sentarse se presentó:

-Buenos días a todos. Yo soy Laura Müller, la vice-presidente de "D Productions" y también esposa de Damián Müller-Sonrió, mientras debidamente acomodaba sus cosas y se sentaba-

Laura era una mujer muy hermosa, pero también muy celosa y exigente. Sus padres eran los dueños de "D Productions" y Damián le debía a ella su trabajo actual. Cuando la conoció el estaba junto a Sofía y no tenía mucho dinero, Laura depositó su confianza en él y lo hizo ascender hasta la presidencia. Ella lograba todo lo que quería, lo que no la hacía una persona muy amigable cuando perdía. Sin embargo, era una gran persona y estaba enteramente enamorada de Damián. Lamentablemente, él no podía decir lo mismo. Su corazón solo ha pertenecido a una sola mujer en su vida: Sofía, y aunque le tiene un gran cariño a Laura, jamás podría amarla.

--

_"Tal vez encontraré las razones,_

_tal vez te volveré a encontrar"._

Ese bello día nueve de febrero, Sofía y Damián se encontraban de viaje en Brandeburgo, se habían amado toda la noche y no deseaban levantarse de esa cama llena de sus olores y pasiones, pero debían. Damián preparo un baño caliente y se metió en la bañera. Sofía lo sorprendió. Estaba parada en la puerta del baño con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa sensual, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una bata de delgada tela, que dejaba ver las formas de su cuerpo femenino. Damián no pudo evitar el calor en su cuerpo, la necesitaba, la necesitaba una vez más.

-Ven aquí -Le dijo casi en un susurro. Podía sentir la excitación recorrer su cuerpo-

Sofía se acerco lentamente mientras soltaba lentamente el lazo de su bata.

-Ven... -Le repitió Damián, quien no podría aguantar ni un segundo más sin ella, la necesitaba-

Sofía se paro enfrente de él mientras sus delgadas y bellas manos abrían poco a poco la bata, la bajó sensualmente hasta sus hombros y dejó que la gravedad hiciera el resto del trabajo. La bata cayó a sus pies, dejándola desnuda frente a él, frente a su amado. Poco a poco se incorporó junto a él en la bañera.

-Oh... -Un suspiró salió de la boca de Damián, quien la agarro por la cintura y la posó encima de él, para luego sentirla una vez más-

Podía ver su cuerpo mojado en frente al suyo, su cabello caía en sus hombros y los suspiros que dejaba escapar él los respiraba, sentía la agitación y veía como el agua mojaba el piso. Sus varoniles manos la sostenían fuerte. Su cabeza se poso en medio de sus pechos y su lengua recorrió el sitio.

-Ah... -Susurraba Sofía, ante las dulces caricias de su amado-

Los gemidos de satisfacción inundaron todo el lugar y la fuerza del acto cada vez se hacía mas fuerte.

-Te Amo... -Decía Sofía casi sin voz, inmersa en el placer-

-...Yo a ti... -Le respondió Damián mientras sentía esa cosa deliciosa llamada orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo.

El acto de pasión terminó y abrazados en la bañera con agua caliente se quedaron hasta que se reincorporaron, era tarde y debían partir.

-Adiós mi vida. Nos vemos en la casa-Le dijo Sofía a Damián mientras le entregaba un beso apasionado en los labios-

-Adiós. Te Amo -Le dijo mientras terminaba de subir las maletas de Sofía en su carro- Llegaré muy tarde. No me esperes despierta.

-Es mi placer esperarte despierta, así que lo haré.-Le dijo sonriendo mientras se montaba en su automóvil- Que te vaya bien.

Damián se despidió con la mano mientras veía partir a Sofía en su automóvil. Debía ir a una reunión antes de volver a Berlín, pero ella tenía que regresar primero que él para planificar "una sorpresa", que más tarde Damián se enteraría era su boda, la de él y ella, la de Sofía y Damián, la de ellos. Algo lo retuvo y se quedó mirando como el automóvil desaparecía a lo lejos.

Esa sería la última vez que la vería...


	2. Capítulo II Sin Tí

**Capitulo II – "Sin ti"**

Damián se despertó desconcertado, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y su espalda le dolía, se había quedado dormido en su oficina y de nuevo, como siempre, la había soñado. Se apresuro a ver el hora en su computador, el cual estaba encendido, eran las doce de la noche.

- Rayos... - Se dijo a sí mismo mientras buscaba su teléfono celular – Cuatro llamadas perdidas... - Se dio cuenta de que las llamadas provenían del número de Laura y se apresuro a llamarla -

Había pasado las últimas cuatro horas sumido en una pesadilla, la misma pesadilla que lo asechaba cada noche. Era real, eso había pasado y a pesar de que se mundo era "perfecto" no podía olvidarla. Ella era su luz, su cielo,... Y jamás volvió. Lo había dejado cruelmente... ¿Por qué?

- ¡Damián! Gracias al cielo, estaba preocupada por ti – Decía al otro lado del teléfono Laura en un tono de alivio -

- Lo lamento, me quedé dormido en la oficina. Voy para allá – Respondió Damián dulcemente -

- ¿Dormido? Pobre. Tienes demasiado trabajo, creo que voy a tener que hablar con mi papá sobre eso - Le respondió Laura sorprendida de lo ocurrido -

- No te preocupes, el trabajo no es el problema. Me gusta trabajar. - Damián sabía que el problema no había sido precisamente el exceso de trabajo que lo sumergía sino el recuerdo de su ángel -

- Bueno, sí tu lo piensas así... Nos vemos ahora. - Le respondió Laura algo apática ante su respuesta. Ella sabía que el trabajo no era la causa de su cansancio... Un cansancio que había llegado al punto de interferir en su horario laboral. Ella sabía perfectamente que era por ella... Por Sofía.

Damián colgó el teléfono y se puso a pensar en las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Laura. "Nos vemos", se dijo a sí mismo en su mente. Eso era lo mismo que Sofía le había dicho antes de desaparecer para siempre... Esas palabras le partían el corazón y le hacían un nudo en la garganta.

Se bajo del carro y se percató que toda la casa yacía en entera oscuridad, excepto por una luz proveniente de su dormitorio. La noche era fría y húmeda, había estado lloviendo todo el día, cosa que la grama delataba con su humedad. Se dirigió a la puerta principal y la abrió. Todo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. De repente una luz al final de la sala se encendió y al lado de ella una figura femenina vestida con ligera ropa sentada en un elegante y caro sofá de cuero.

- Hola – Dijo secamente Damián mientras colocaba su maletín encima de una mesa de madera – Sigues despierta, pensé que estarías dormida – Continúo diciéndole con un tono todavía seco – Mira... Lo lamento, no fue mi intención quedarme dormido – Intento disculparse aunque no le pareciera que hubiera razones para hacerlo.

- Ven aquí... - Le dijo suavemente mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa sensual -

- Es muy tarde... ¿No crees? - Le respondió Damián mientras lentamente se acercaba -

- No... - Le dijo mientras se levantaba para luego acercarse a él -

Las manos de Laura rodearon el rostro de su esposo para luego entregarle un apasionado beso en los labios. Lentamente sus manos fueron bajando liberando la ropa que traía puesta. Los brazos de él rodearon el cuerpo de su esposa mientras algunos de sus dedos bajaban el cierre del vestido que la cubría. Esa fría noche se volvió calurosa y en la sala que apenas alumbraba una vieja lámpara, se tomaron.

Agotados después del acto, subieron juntos al dormitorio y se acostaron abrazados en la misma cama. Sin embargo, una barrera invisible los separaba, una barrera que provenía de Damián.

- Te Amo – Musitó Laura mientras abrazaba fuerte a su esposo -

- Si... Yo a ti... - Le mintió Damián mientras era presa del cansancio -

De pronto se encontraba sumergido en un sueño cálido y fresco, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía uno de esos. Se encontraba en un sendero lleno de árboles verdes que a su vez estaban llenos de flores, era un día soleado y sentía la brisa en su rostro. A medida que caminaba el Sol iba disminuyendo y se iba sumergiendo en la profundidad de un bosque nublado, entonces la vio y supo inmediatamente que era ella.

La figura de una mujer vestida de rosa se encontraba ante él. Tenía el cabello suelto y éste bailaba con el viento. Su rostro era angelical y de una belleza infinita, casi imposible. Le estaba sonriendo con la sonrisa más cálida que había visto jamás, una sonrisa que detenía al mundo por completo, pura y hermosa. Traía un vestido suelto con el que el viento jugaba y sus ojos café también eran perfectos, mostraban la calidez de su amor y la pasión de su corazón. Pero esa dulce fantasía se desvaneció más rápido de lo deseado cuando la única luz proveniente de ligeras aberturas entre las ramas de los arboles se apagó y el pequeño lugar quedo casi a oscuras. Ella ya no traía un vestido rosa, ahora traía uno largo y negro, negro como la muerte. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y su piel se encontraba más pálida que lo normal, tenía colgado al cuello un llamativo crucifijo pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos... No tenía ojos... Y de aquellos perturbadores espacios vacíos salía sangre, roja y terrorífica. Pronto la sangre cubrió todo su cuerpo y poco a poco el mismo se fue desvaneciendo en el aire, mientras un grito de terror salía de ella.

- ¡Sofía! ¡NO! ¡NO! - Gritaba despierto Damián mientras pateaba la cama con el peso de su cuerpo -

Laura se despertó alterada y rápidamente agarro a su esposo con ambas manos mientras lo llamaba en un intento para despertarlo.

- ¡Damián! ¡DAMIÁN! - Le decía mientras lo sacudía con fuerza -

Damián despertó del horrible sueño al sentir un golpe en su rostro, fuerte y seco. Abrió los ojos y vio a su esposa con una inmensa furia reflejada en sus ojos, supo inmediatamente que le había proporcionado una bofetada.

- ¿Qué...? ¡¿Por qué rayos me pegas?! - Gritó fuertemente Damián mientras veía a su esposa incrédulo y molesto -

- Lo lamento, pero no te despertabas... - Dijo apenada Laura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla -

- No creo que ese sea el motivo Laura... No me pegarías por algo así – Le dijo seriamente al notar que algo más incomodaba a su esposa -

- La estabas mencionando... - Respondió Laura después de unos segundos en silencio -

- ¿Qué cosa?... - Dijo desconcertado Damián, quien no parecía entender la situación -

- La estabas mencionando... - Repitió fuertemente Laura mientras alejaba su mano de la mejilla de su esposo -

- ¿A quién? - Le respondió molesto Damián -

- ¡A ella! ¡A Sofía! - Le gritó Laura sin notar como había perdido la compostura -

- ¿Y por eso me pegaste? ¿Por esa simple razón? - Le respondió el sin comprender a su esposa -

- ¡No es una simple razón! ¡Tú lo sabes! - Su mirada era fría – ¡Sigues pensando en ella! Pero ella...

- No... - La interrumpió Damián mientras agarraba la mano de su esposa -

- ¡Ella está muerta! ¡MUERTA! ¡Tienes que olvidarla de una vez! - Gritó fuertemente su esposa mientras apretaba con rabia la mano de su esposo -

Los ojos de Damián mostraron el dolor de su corazón, el cual estaba quebrado y adolorido.

Ella se había ido... para no volver nunca más... estaba muerta...


	3. Capítulo III Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos

**Capítulo III – "Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos"**

La mañana estaba fría y nublada. La joven se encontraba sentada en su cama con los pies apoyados en el frío piso. Traía puesto un traje blanco no muy bonito, pero era lo único que podía usar. El sonido de una puerta abrirse hizo que se volteara y ante ella una mujer de aspecto dulce apareció.

- Hola Sofía - Dijo la mujer con un tono suave - ¿Estás lista para tu sesión? - Continuó.

- Es algo temprano... - Hizo una pausa mientras buscaba en el piso sus zapatos – Pero no es realmente una pregunta ¿Cierto? - Dijo apagada mientras se levantaba – Vamos... - Concluyó.

Sofía caminaba junto a la mujer de aspecto dulce por los largos pasillos del Hospital Psiquiátrico Podolski, llevaba en tratamiento desde hace algo más de dos años, luego de que despertara de un coma en el que estuvo por varios meses, causado por un accidente automovilístico que vagamente recordaba, todo lo sucedido antes de ese accidente se había borrado de su mente.

Llegaron ante una puerta de madera que llevaba escrito en una lámina de metal "Dra.Eva Schubert". La joven psiquiatra de no más de veinticinco años abrió la puerta y le señalo a Sofía que pasara. Sofía entro y se sentó en un mueble negro bastante cómodo, la psiquiatra la siguió sentándose en una cómoda y grande silla que yacía atrás de un escritorio de madera con varios papeles y objetos encima.

- ¿Te llamas Eva? - Preguntó Sofía sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción al encontrarse en esa fría habitación -

- Sí, lo lamento, no me presenté. Yo soy Eva Schubert, tu nueva psiquiatra. Tu anterior psiquiatra fue trasladado a otro...

- ¿Loquero? - Le interrumpió Sofía con una sonrisa en su rostro – Sólo bromeo, sé que fue trasladado a otro psiquiátrico, el me lo dijo antes de irse. Mucho gusto.

- Igualmente – Le sonrió la doctora al notar a una paciente amigable -

A la doctora Schubert le había parecido un caso muy interesante el de Sofia, ya que no se encontraba internada por algún tipo de problema mental, sino por un problema de memoria, ella necesitaba que la ayudarán a recordar quién era, por eso estaba ahí. A pesar de tener bastante tiempo internada apenas había logrado recordar vagamente momentos de su infancia y el momento en el que se estrelló con otro carro, cosa que a veces la atormentaba, ella necesitaba más.

- Vamos a remontarnos al momento de tu accidente – Decía la doctora mientras observaba a una paciente de ojeras pronunciadas y tristes ojos que sin embargo poseía una impecable belleza - ¿Qué recuerdas?

- Recuerdo... Recuerdo otro carro... Venía por el otro canal pero... - Le costaba acordarse, cuando lo hacía sentía punzadas en su cabeza – Algo paso... Yo me moví al otro canal... no sé por qué... Y entonces pasó... - Su cabeza estaba apunto de estallar, acordarse de lo sucedido le traía un terrible dolor en la cabeza – ...Chocamos y lo único que recuerdo después de eso es haber despertado... sola... en un hospital.

- Concentrémonos en el accidente. ¿Que sentías? ¿Que pensabas antes de cambiarte de canal? - Le decía la doctora mientras tomaba apuntes en un cuaderno -

- Yo... - El dolor de su cabeza aumentaba – Me sentía... - Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar, daba todo de sí misma – Me sentía feliz... pero luego me sentí preocupada -

- ¿En qué momento te sentiste preocupada? ¿Fue cuándo te pasaste de canal? - La doctora seguía tomando notas mientras escuchaba el relato de Sofía -

- No... Me sentí preocupada antes de cambiarme de canal... Algo estaba mal – Decía Sofía extrañada – Yo creo que... El carro tenía una falla y lo noté antes del accidente pero era ya demasiado tarde para hacer algo – Decía nerviosa – Yo estaba feliz... pero... - De repente en su mente aparecían imágenes nuevas - ...Pero... una llanta se desinfló e intente detenerme... No pude hacerlo... No pude... ¡No pude detenerme! - Dijo con la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos – Entonces el carro perdió la dirección y fue para el otro canal y yo no podía hacer nada... Estaba viendo como iba a morir sin poder... ¡Sin poder hacer nada! - Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos -

- Dios mío... - La doctora dejo el cuaderno a un lado y se apresuro a abrazar a su paciente, se acababan de conocer, pero ya se sentía conectada a ella – No llores, esto es algo bueno, es un progreso – Le susurro mientras la consolaba -

- Es cierto... - Le respondió Sofía con la voz quebrada - ... Pero es tan difícil... - Se seco las lágrimas con la mano pero salían más –

- Muy difícil. Pero es necesario – Respondió la doctora suavemente – Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

--

"_El mundo arde en llamas,_

_pero nadie puede salvarme,_

_excepto tú"._

Damián había tenido una noche tranquila, había podido dormir sin despertarse al volver a soñar con su ángel, su diosa, su suave musa. Había pasado una semana desde aquella noche en que Laura le había proporcionado una bofetada para luego herirle su corazón, al recordarle que su ángel estaba muerta y se había ido para no volver jamás.

Miro el reloj plateado que se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo y se percató que era hora de almorzar. Se levanto de la cómoda silla de su oficina y busco su abrigo, que estaba colgado en un perchero color chocolate que combinaba perfectamente con la habitación, había hecho mucho frío últimamente. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y amablemente le dijo a su secretaria que volvería en cuarenta y cinco minutos más o menos, después de que almorzara. Hoy iba a almorzar con los padres de Laura, que le tenían un gran aprecio, afortunadamente.

Se sentía con ganas de caminar y el restaurante quedaba a pocas cuadras del gran edificio en el que trabajaba así que decidió irse caminando. Durante su trayectoria paso frente al Hospital Psiquiátrico Podolski. "Pobres", se dijo a sí mismo mientras pensaba en las personas que debían vivir ahí su día a día. Quedaba a algunas calles de "D Productions" pero jamás se había detenido a detallarlo, si pasaba por ahí era en carro rápidamente, por lo cual no se fijaba demasiado en los edificios al rededor. Era una gran construcción, aunque no demasiado alta, la protegía un gran muro de ladrillos que no dejaba ver para adentro. La única puerta de entrada y salida era una gran puerta blanca con una especie de interruptor a su lado y un portón que seguramente llevaría al estacionamiento ubicado en la parte trasera.

Siguió caminando para luego encontrarse con un elegante y sofisticado sitio, supo inmediatamente que se trataba del restaurante italiano "Bon Appetit", en el que su esposa y los padres de la misma lo esperaban.

- Perdón por la tardanza – Decía una voz masculina aproximándose a la mesa-

- ¡Damián! Hijo mio ¿Cómo estás? - Una señora de unos cincuenta y algo de edad bastante elegante y bien conservada se levantó de la mesa para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Damián –

- Al parecer bastante bien. ¿Cuál es tu secreto? - Decía un señor entre risas de algo más de edad, tal vez unos sesenta – Qué bueno verte después de tanto tiempo. - Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa con su fino traje y le estrechaba la mano a Damián -

- Hola a todos – Dijo Damián con una cálida sonrisa - ¿Dónde está Laura? - Pregunto extrañado al notar la ausencia de su esposa-

- En el baño. - Dijo el padre de Laura mientras le hacia señas a uno de los mesoneros – Ya sabes como son las mujeres. Seguro está retocándose el maquillaje - Rió.

- Como en los viejos tiempos. Todavía recuerdo cuando empezaron a salir... Supimos inmediatamente que tu eras el indicado para ella. Hacían una pareja tan hermosa... Y todavía la hacen – Dijo encantada la madre de Laura -

- Por esos días tu estabas tan deprimido por aquella muchacha... - Hizo una pausa -

- Sofía. - Completo la frase Damián en un tono amable a pesar de que se sentía incómodo al hablar de eso -

- Sofía, cierto. Ella era tan... - Continuaba el señor mientras buscaba la palabra exacta -

- Humilde. - Interrumpió la señora – Es la palabra que se usa para describir a las personas que a pesar de tener dinero prefieren no gastarlo "indebidamente"... Sino ahorrarlo o donarlo... – Reía al no comprender como había personas que realmente hicieran eso – No lo entiendo, es una tontería.

- Así es. El dinero es para gastarlo, no para ahorrarlo. La vida es una sola... Ella debe saberlo ahora. - Le dio la razón a su esposa – Sin embargo,... Ella era una gran muchacha. - Concluyó el señor al notar la cara de desagrado de Damián-

- Adorable, realmente adorable. - Terminó la señora quien también había notado como el rostro de Damián se había puesto frívolo -

- Sí lo era. - Respondió secamente Damián -

- Mesonero, tráiganos una botella de vino. Rápido. - Dijo el señor al notar que un joven muchacho estaba parado al lado de él -

- Yo siempre he pensado que Laura es la luz de tu vida. - Dijo la señora con los ojos iluminados -

- ¿La luz de mi vida?... - Dijo Damián en un susurro imperceptible -

- Ella fue tu guía. La que te saco de esa profunda depresión por la que atravesabas. - Dijo la señora. - Es algo así como tu ángel de la guarda ¿No crees?

- Claro. - Mintió Damián. El único ángel que había conocido fue Sofía, ella sí fue su luz y la que lo guío en los mejores y peores momentos de su vida, a ella le debía todo, no a Laura.

Damián sintió como unas manos se posaban en sus hombros para luego posar un beso en su mejilla.

- Hola mi vida. Llegaste. - Decía la sensual voz de Laura – Perdón si me tarde demasiado. - Sonrío mientras tomaba asiento -

El almuerzo fue algo incómodo. No le gusto el hecho de que los padres de Laura trataran de esa forma a Sofía. Hacían ver la humildad de Sofía como si fuera algo malo y no era así. Venía de una familia pobre, sin embargo, gracias a sus dotes como artista logró vender cuadros a un precio muy elevado, dinero del que una parte guardó y la otra la invirtió en el futuro de niños pobres. Ella era grandiosa y tenía un talento innegable, pintaba todo tipo de cosas, desde bellos paisajes hasta cosas tan simples como una flor en un jarrón, siempre dándole su toque especial. Ella, su ángel de los cielos, era perfecta.

Llegó a su oficina y se encontró con una figura conocida. Ésta se encontraba de espalda obviamente esperándolo.

- Hola Adolph. - Saludó Damián a su viejo amigo de la universidad -

Un hombre indudablemente atractivo se volteó para devolverle el saludo. Traía puesto un elegante traje gris claro y sus manos se encontraban adentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, cosa que ocasionaba el hecho de que se pegaran en la parte de atrás mostrando sus exquisitas formas masculinas. La luz le pegaba resaltando unos sensuales ojos verdes que combinaban a la perfección con un rubio cabello que caía por su cara. Era simplemente atractivo, pero tal vez no más que el hombre que estaba parado frente a él.

- Hola latin lover. - Dijo en tono burlón – Uno no puede caminar por este edificio sin escuchar algún comentario en torno a tu físico – Se rió – Pero ahora estás casado. Claro que eso no significa nada, conocí a unas muchachas con las que saldré hoy por la noche, estarían encantadas de que vinieras conmigo – Adolph siempre había sido un mujeriego, era su irremediable personalidad.

- Gracias por la propuesta. - Dijo Damián riéndose – Pero no puedo, eso no va conmigo, lo sabes.

- Lo sé hermano. Pero no puedes culparme por intentarlo – Le respondió mientras le guiñaba el ojo – Si cambias de parecer...

- Adolph... No voy a cambiar de parecer. - Le interrumpió Damián sin evitar una sonrisa ante la insistencia de su amigo – Ahora dime ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

- Voy a mudarme a Berlín. Verás, las cosas entre Karen y yo no funcionaron, me dejó hermano, me dejó. Pero eso ya no importa, la cuestión es que me gustaría trabajar aquí... y tu eres el presidente de la compañía... - Le dijo su amigo.

- Quieres trabajo. - Dijo Damián con una sonrisa de grandeza en su rostro -

- Oh, me haces sentir miserable. - Le respondió Adolph fingiendo estar ofendido – Sabes que el trabajo no es un problema para mí, la cuestión es que quiero trabajo aquí, en la mejor compañía de muebles de toda Alemania. - Concluyó.

- No le daría el trabajo a cualquiera, pero tu tienes un gran currículum. Podrías funcionar como gerente general en el piso de publicidad. Pero yo no me encargo de eso, tienes que hablar con Beatrice Kessel del piso dos. - Dijo Damián con alegría al saber que su amigo trabajaría en el mismo edificio que él, así no fuera en el mismo piso -

- Gracias hermano ¡Te debo una! - Decía Adolph mientras agarraba su maletín y desaparecía por la puerta de la oficina – Ya sabes que si cambias de parecer...

- Adolph... Adiós. - Le respondió Damián con una sonrisa -

- Entendí, entendí. - Finalizó Adolph -

Ante la visita de su amigo, Damián no pudo evitar recordar como conoció a Sofía. Había sido en la universidad hace ya varios años...

--

"_Tu tomaste..._

_tu tomaste todo de mí"._

Era un día soleado de otoño. Los arboles se secaban y sus hojas caían para luego ser llevadas por el viento. Los exámenes habían terminado y las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban. Ahí estaba ella, vestida tan sencilla... Con un largo vestido blanco que volaba con el viento al igual que su ondulado cabello, el cual estaba suelto y desprendía un exquisito aroma. Se encontraba parada hablando con otra joven de su misma edad afuera de un salón de clases, le habían asignado un trabajo en pareja con el joven más atractivo del campus, nada más y nada menos que Damián.

- Es hermosa. - Decía Adolph atontado mientras recorría con su mirada de pies a cabeza a la joven -

- ...Muy hermosa – Le respondió Damián dándole toda la razón -

Pronto se encontraban agarrados de la mano en un parque de la ciudad, había sido amor inmediato, estaban destinados el uno para el otro. Parecía demasiado pronto para el tiempo, pero era suficiente para el corazón. Se sentaron juntos en un banco ubicado debajo de un árbol y se abrazaron.

- Es la pareja más acertada que ha hecho un profesor en toda su vida... - Dijo riéndose Sofía mientras jugaba con los cabellos marrones de Damián -

- Definitivamente... - Respondió tiernamente mientras le proporcionaba un suave y húmedo beso -

**Continuará...**


End file.
